There has conventionally been a technique for communicating among apparatuses, for example, through near field wireless communication such as near field communication (NFC). In near field wireless communication, in response to a storage medium (what is called a tag) being closer to an information processing apparatus, communication is started between the information processing apparatus and the storage medium.
A type of a storage medium communicating with an information processing apparatus through near field wireless communication has conventionally been specified, and processing making use of a storage medium different in type has not been performed as processing of the same application program.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program allowing use of data in the storage medium among different application programs, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a method of controlling an information processing apparatus.
A non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program according to one aspect of the present disclosureexecuted by a computer capable of near field wireless communication with an information storage medium, and the information processing program causes the computer to function as a reading module which reads data from the information storage medium by establishing near field wireless communication with the information storage medium, a first processing module which executes a first application program generating second data by using first data read by the reading module, a writing module which writes the second data into the information storage medium by establishing near field wireless communication with the information storage medium, and a second processing module which executes a second application program different from the first application program by using the second data read by the reading module.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first processing module generates as the second data, environmental data relating to the first data as a result of execution of the first application program.
In the exemplary embodiment, the environmental data is design data having a content displayed as a result of execution of the second application program.
In the exemplary embodiment, the environmental data is design data within a virtual space displayed as a result of execution of the second application program.
In the exemplary embodiment, the environmental data is data displayed in connection with a character arranged in a virtual space as a result of execution of the first application program.
In the exemplary embodiment, the environmental data is data representing a configuration of the virtual space.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first processing module generates the second data in response to an operation by a user as a result of the first application program.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first processing module accepts selection by the user as a result of execution of the first application program, and generates the second data in accordance with accepted selection.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first processing module accepts selection of a plurality of parts relating to a displayed content from the user as a result of execution of the first application program, and generates the second data in accordance with the selected parts.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first processing module generates as the second data, a part of data generated by using the first data as a result of execution of the first application program.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information storage medium is RFID.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information storage medium is an RF tag.
In the exemplary embodiment, the near field wireless communication is NFC wireless communication.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first application program and the second application program are game programs different from each other.
An information processing apparatus according to one aspect of the present disclosure is an information processing apparatus capable of near field wireless communication with an information storage medium, and includes a reading module which reads data from the information storage medium by establishing near field wireless communication with the information storage medium, a first processing module which executes a first application program generating second data by using first data read by the reading module, a writing module which writes the second data into the information storage medium by establishing near field wireless communication with the information storage medium, and a second processing module which executes a second application program different from the first application program by using the second data read by the reading module.
An information processing system according to one aspect of the present disclosure includes an information storage medium and an information processing apparatus capable of near field wireless communication with the information storage medium. The information processing apparatus includes a reading module which reads data from the information storage medium by establishing near field wireless communication with the information storage medium, a first processing module which executes a first application program generating second data by using first data read by the reading module, a writing module which writes the second data into the information storage medium by establishing near field wireless communication with the information storage medium, and a second processing module which executes a second application program different from the first application program by using the second data read by the reading module.
A method of controlling an information processing apparatus according to one aspect of the present disclosure is a method of controlling an information processing apparatus capable of near field wireless communication with an information storage medium, and includes the steps of reading data from the information storage medium by establishing near field wireless communication with the information storage medium, executing a first application program generating second data by using read first data, writing the second data into the information storage medium by establishing near field wireless communication with the information storage medium, and executing a second application program different from the first application program by using the read second data.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.